Organizations use electronic procurement systems to allow individuals to order items from supplier's catalogs. In certain circumstances, organizations have contracts with suppliers restricting the purchase of some items, setting approved pricing, and indicating that other items are preferred by the organization. As procurement systems become automated, organizations may lose control over purchases made by individuals in the organization and thus may desire tools to help ensure compliance with these contracts.